


Princess

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Carol needs help finding the perfect wedding dress. Who can she turn to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘dress / undress’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Carol feels sure she must have tried on every wedding dress in the whole shop, but none of them are right. She’s close to despair, so she calls the only person she can think of. It shouldn’t surprise her that they both turn up, but it still does.

The manager of the wedding boutique is even more surprised than Carol as the two tall, well-dressed men enter and go straight to her customer, hugging and comforting her before turning their attention to the shop’s wares, dismissing gown after gown as ‘unsuitable’, ‘too frilly’, ‘too severe’, or in one case, ‘who’d ever be seen dead in something so goddamned ugly?’

“Who are they?” she finally asks her customer, who seems much calmer now, content to wait and watch as a dress is chosen for her.

“My fiancé’s parents,” Carol smiles. “They practically raised me too, and there’s no one I trust more when it comes to important decisions. Besides, gay men have great taste in clothes.”

Trying on the dress they pick out for her, Carol knows immediately that she was right to put her trust in Ryo and Dee. It’s perfect; simple, elegant, and it fits as if it were made for her. The veil is fine as gossamer and she feels like a princess in a fairy tale, until she checks out the price tag.

“Oh!” It’s a cry of disappointment. “I could never afford this.”

“You don’t have to,” Ryo tells her, “because you’re not paying for it.”

“Ryo, you can’t!”

“Of course I can.”

“We can,” Dee interrupts, with the familiar, stubborn expression on his face that means this argument is over before it can really start. “What’s the point of savin’ money if we can’t spend it on the people we love? ‘Sides, I owe ya somethin’ for takin’ the House Ape off our hands.”

Carol can’t help but giggle at that. “Thank you, both of you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ryo’s gentle smile lights up his handsome face.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Dee’s smile is far more genuine than his usual smirk.

“Stunning,” Ryo agrees. “When Bikky sees you in this dress…” He doesn’t need to complete the sentence; Carol knows Bikky well enough to be able to picture his reaction. Yes, she has know doubt he’ll love this dress too. Taking it off and replacing it on the hanger while Dee and Ryo pay for it, she thinks about how fortunate she is to have all three men in her life. They might not be related by blood, to her or each other, but they’re her family nonetheless, and she loves them dearly.

To be this blessed, surely she must have a guardian angel watching over her. 

The End


End file.
